


Mi hermano el cabron

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy





	Mi hermano el cabron

Reader’s POV  
Visiting Angel on my lunch break was one of my favorite things to do. Seeing him always made me smile and I loved how excited he got as I brought him food. Today was really hot though so when I got there the first thing I noticed was Angel’s shirt was tied around his waist. I parked and watched Angel for a few minutes, my mouth going dry. Getting out of the truck and walking over to where he was working. I leaned against the pole and my eyes scanned over his body as he bent over.   
“You just going to stare at me all day?” I could hear the smirk in his voice.   
“I was planning on it.” I smiled and Angel stood up and turned towards me.   
“Well, I’d rather you touch me,” Angel said and came up to me. His hands going to my waist and I moved mine up his chest.   
“Mmm… I’d rather be touching you too.” I smiled and reached up, pulling him into a hard kiss. Angel groans softly and pulls me closer, his hand moving to my upper back so my chest was pressed against his.   
“You’re making letting you go really hard,” Angel smirked against my lips.   
“That’s the point,” I said pulling my lips away from his mouth to whisper in his ear. “I need you…”  
“Don’t need to tell me twice, mi Corazon.” Angel smiled and pulled away from me just slightly before taking my hand. We walked over to his trailer and as soon as I was in the door Angel turned and kissed me passionately. His hands cupping my cheeks as he spun me around and pressed me against the kitchen counter that had the sink in it.   
Our hands were quickly removing each other’s clothing, once I was completely naked he picked me up and set me on the counter. He undid his pants and quickly pushed them down and his boxers. He grabbed my knees and pulled them apart, I wrapped my legs around him and he moved closer. Sliding his cock deep inside me, his hands going to my hips as he buried himself to the hilt. He instantly moves as close as possible, his face going to my neck.   
He places kisses softly over my neck before he starts thrusting in and out of me. It had been rough with all the runs, and we got caught up in each other fast. I threw my head back on a particularly well-aimed thrust, and Angel started nibbling and sucking on my neck, making me moan. We were so wrapped up in one another, neither of us heard the front door.   
“Hey, brother! I was wondering…” Ez started saying and our eyes connected. His face went completely red as his eyes grew twice as big as normal. “Ah, shit!”   
Angel froze, moving his body so he was covering more of me. “Dude! Leave!”   
“Ay, hermano! My fucking eyes!” Ez yelled. “I can never unsee your ass.”  
“Shut up and get the fuck out!” Angel growled and to emphasize his point Angel picked up a spoon from the sink we were next to and turns just enough to toss it at Ez’s head. Ez ducked before covering his eyes with his hand, which has him running straight into the door frame as he tried to leave the trailer.   
I couldn’t stop laughing, my head resting against Angel’s chest as I did. “Oh god, I love your dork of a brother.”   
“He is a huge pain in my ass.” Angel sighed in frustration.


End file.
